A typical production automotive vehicle includes an internal combustion reciprocating engine that converts the chemical energy stored in a liquid fuel to mechanical rotational energy to drive the vehicle's wheels or other ground-engaging tractive device. Interest in the use of gaseous fuels in automotive vehicles is increasing. Gaseous fuels, such as compressed hydrogen and natural gas, have lower energy densities than liquid fuels at the same temperature and pressure. Accordingly, gaseous fuels are typically compressed for storage on board a vehicle in order to increase their energy densities to provide adequate driving range between refuelings. Energy must be expended in compressing a gaseous fuel for storage onboard a vehicle, increasing the cost of gaseous fuel and lowering the energy efficiency of a gaseous fuel distribution system.